Meant To Be
by IndianSpice
Summary: This is my version of what should've happened in Seperate Ways (Worlds Apart) It's a Choey!


Pairing: Joey/Charlie

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except CMM heehe (I wish, but he does visit me in my dreams) Hmmm…that sounds nice I think I'll go back to sleep and be in my CMM heaven ::sigh::

A/N: This was just a little idea that was floating around in my head, so I decided to give it a shot. This is what I wanted to happen after Separate Ways (Worlds Apart). Thank you to www.geocities.com/devoted2dawsonscreek for the transcript. Thank you Ally for beta-ing it for me. 

Priya

********

Joey couldn't sleep very well. She knew that she had done the right thing by letting Charlie go, but why did she feel so horrible? She wanted him to pursue his dreams and this was an opportunity that came once in a lifetime. If she wasn't in the picture Charlie wouldn't even have thought about not going. He would have jumped the opportunity in a blink of an eye. She didn't want to be the sole reason to keep him from his dreams. Snuggling deeper into her covers she searched for sleep. She would not change her decision. She would be a woman of her word even if it killed her. She would not melt by one of his charming smiles that lit up her life, even though she didn't admit it. Suddenly her ears perked up to the sound of a familiar tune.

"Ugh…"groaned Audrey sitting up. "Who dares to disturb my beauty sleep?"

Joey climbed out of bed,"Hold on, I'm checking."

"It sounds like a cat dying,"complained Audrey following Joey to the window.

"I think it's music, very familiar music,"said Joey spotting Charlie. He was leaning against a brick wall playing his guitar. There was a look in his eyes that Joey could see even from where he was standing. It was a look of want, longing, sorrow, and love. Love? Was that what she saw in those mesmerizing blue eyes of his? Could Charlie Todd, the womanizer from Boston Bay, feel love? She was doing it again. Not giving him a chance, judging him by his past actions. 

Charlie looked up and hope soared in his heart as he saw Joey looking out the window. He would do anything for that girl. Even if it meant leaving her, but he had to say his last goodbye first.

Audrey broke Joey out of her thoughts," Could he be any cuter?"

"No, but he could be more in tune,"reponded Joey trying to suppress all the emotions that were rushing through her.

"Come on. This is so romantic. It's like that movie. It's like you make him want to be a better man."

"Wouldn't it be better for society if I made him want to be a better guitar player?"

" Ok, it is official. You are the queen of negativity. There'll be a crowning ceremony later in the day. Go. Go out there,"said Audrey pushing her out the door.

********

"You're gonna wake up the whole campus you know?"joked Joey standing in front of him.

"Just trying to make a little money, expenses for the tour."

"So you're just busking for change?"

"Yeah."

"Very interesting choice of location,"said Joey.

"You know, I thought you might find it odd."

"So then you're definitely going?"

"On the tour. Yep. Unless you don't want me too,"said Charlie wanting her to stop her. When he received no response he dropped his head disappointedly and shook it. "Joey," he sighed I really wanted things to work out for us. I was evening willing to sacrifice my dream for you. It took me so long to finally…get you to notice me and I don't want to give this up. At least not yet."   


"I'd like that,"said Joey finally looking into his electric blue eyes.

"You wouldn't slam the door in my face?" he asked not wanting to break the trance between their eyes.

"No. Because this has never been about you being insubstantial. It's been about you making a major decision about your life based on-"

"On you,"Charlie finished for her.

"I was going to say a whirlwind romance."

"Yeah, but sometimes those are the best kind. Infatuation, mystery, the thrill of the chase. These are very powerful things."

"But they're not real, and they don't last, and you can't build your life on them."

After hearing those words leave her mouth a sharp pain sliced through him. He thought that there was no hope for them anymore, but then he looked up. It was a good thing that he did because he saw something in her eyes. A flicker of hope? Sighing he started,"Joey we can make them real, we can make them last, and we can build our lives on them," he paused for a second and descended to her level capturing her mouth in a sweet kiss. "Until we're ready to let go. And I'm not ready to let go yet, partially because we haven't even begun."  


And there's something about you that makes me want to change. And if you can look into my eyes and tell me that you really don't want to have something amazing between us, I'll leave. I'll leave Joey, because I care for you deeply and I can't bear to hurt you."

Joey was taken back and didn't know where to begin bowing her head she spoke,"Charlie…I don't want to start something with you or anyone at the moment. I'm confused…and I need time to think things through. And I don't want you to miss the chance of a lifetime because of me. Especially if I can't even make up my mind. Charlie I think it would be the best, if you followed your dreams. Go Charlie, go get it. It won't be there forever."

Just then Charlie made up his mind," Do you really want me to do that?"

"Yes Charlie, I want you to be happy."

He bent his head down once more and caught her mouth Except this was a soul-stirring kiss. As soon as their lips touched there was a spark of electricity. So many emotions were running through their body right now and were all molded into kiss. He deepened the kiss as she opened the portal of her mouth. He slowly slid his tongue into her mouth caressing it. This kiss was full of desperation, want, longing, passion, anger, sadness, and love. Remembering that they had to breathe, he pulled away.  


.

"Breathe. We need to breathe Joey."

She felt cold and lonely as soon as his lips left hers. "Charlie don't make this any harder than it already is. I never want to see your face again, you hottie," she joked hoping to lighten up the tension of him leaving. Just go. Leave. Follow your dream. After all it only knocks on your door once in a life time."

Smiling to himself at the irony of what she was saying, he spoke,"If that's what you want. Goodbye Joey…smart girl from Worthington. I had a good time."

"So did I,"she whispered barely audible.

"Hello Joey…my dream. You are my dream Joey…you're…you're everything to me at this moment. And I'm following strict orders from you. And those orders say that I go and get my dreams. Joey…will you let that happen? Will you let me have what I really want,"asked Charlie his eyes shining brightly.

Just then it hit her. If she really wanted to be a woman of her word shouldn't she have spoken the truth? She was only hurting herself and Charlie by letting him go. _This time Joey Potter you're not going to do the sensible thing._ _You're going to take a chance…and hope it lasts. You're going to listen to your heart._  


Smiling to herself,"Goodbye Charlie Todd…womanizer from Boston Bay. I had a good time."

"So did I,"he responded growing more nervous by every word that flowed out of her mouth.

"Hello Charlie Todd…my man of substance. My hope," she breathed and flung herself on to him.

Still observing Everything thing from the window Audery sighed," Yep. Those two are definitely meant to be."

Well that's it. I hope you enjoyed this! I know, I know it was very soap operaish and dramaric, but I was just having fun with it. There aren't many Choeys out there so I decided to add one more to the list, but I don't know if I should continue to write them or not. Reviews are always greatly appreciated; so if you have the time drop me a line. 


End file.
